A Different View
by thiskid92
Summary: "'Well I don't have time for people who think I'm a helpless child when I can take care of myself.From what I understand, guessing your age, just a few years ago you were like those girls weren't you Margret' I shoot back not able to hold my tongue." Alexis is a strong fighter in the Second Mass who is very close to the Masons. Read as she faces danger in what's left of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story and it came to me after watching the first episode of Falling Skies. I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

I've known the Ben Mason for practically my whole life. His family is like mine. Tom and Rebecca have always treated me as their daughter. Matt and Hal are like my brothers, but Ben has always been different. He's always been more than a brother to me; I just don't know what it is.

"Hey!" I yelled into the Mason household Saturday morning. "Hello Rebecca" I told Mrs. Mason politely.  
"Waiting for Ben?" she asked with a knowing look in her eyes. "Always am" I replied clutching onto the ring on the chain of my neck. Ben had given it to me for my tenth birthday. He said he knew that I didn't wear jewelry but he thought it'd look good on me. I couldn't help but think that she knew something I didn't. Whenever we talked about Ben she'd have this glint in her eye.

"Hey Lexi!" said Ben's younger brother, Matt. "Good morning Matt" I greeted him with a warm smile. "Ready to start you're Saturday?" I asked" I guess" he replied sitting to eat his breakfast "Oh Alexis, would you like something to eat?" Rebecca asked "No that's alright I'm not very hungry." She scowled at me and said, "Starting your day off with breakfast helps you physically and mentally."  
"I'll keep that in mind I told them with a small smile. She's just as bad as my mom. We all laughed and went back to what we were doing, making conversation here and there. "Where's your husband?" I asked "Well he looked so tired I thought I'd let him sleep in." she said with a downcast look. I couldn't help but think of the day together that they had been planning.

Hal, the oldest of the Mason boys, made his way next to the kitchen. "Morning everyone. Lex" he said nodding towards me, which I returned. He leaned over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek before scrounging up all the food that would fit on his plate. Finally the last Mason boy appeared. "About time" I said sarcastically.  
"Good morning to you too Lex" he replied in the same tone. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating the orang Rebecca placed in front of my face when She wouldn't take no for an answer.

Ben copied the same actions as his older brother when he came into the kitchen. Kissed his mother then towered his plate with food. He took a seat next to his brothers while I was still sitting at counter in front of Rebecca. You could the tension between Ben and Hal. I guess I came at a bad time. When everyone was done eating Hal went back up to his room and Rebecca left to start her day. Matt stayed home with Hal and Tom while Ben and I walked to our friend's house.

The whole walk I couldn't think straight. The last couple of years I've felt something towards Ben. I don't know what it is but it's like there's this gravitational pull that brings me to him. It's a weird feeling, but strangely right. It's like being around him is a breath of fresh air.

Ben must have noticed my lack of interest in whatever he was saying. "Hey" he said nudging my softly. "Is something up?" he asked concerned. "No I'm completely fine" I replied giving him a warm smile "Not according to your thinking face a few minutes ago." he said. I chuckled and he let out a small smile **"**What's up?" he asked staring at me, trying to get to my eyes. "It's nothing" I told him looking at the concrete before me. "Alexis" Ben said as he stopped walking and grabbed my wrist. "I said I'm fine." I told him sternly. He let out a sigh and let go of my hand as we rounded the corner to the house.

We were watching TV and messing around when I had an urgency to look out the window. "hey Lex, what are you looking at." I was stunned at what I saw. I dropped whatever was in my hand and stood in front of the window with my mouth agape. "Lexi are you ok-" I heard Ben stop talking before he could finish his sentence. I knew he saw the same thing as me. The sky was falling.

That was a six months ago. I found Tom and Hal and Matt. But after that day I never saw Ben again. People are saying that he's dead but I don't want to believe it. The Mason's and I have been a part of what they call the second Massachusetts, second mass for short. To this day Hal Tom and I have been searching for Ben every chance we've got. But so far, nothing.

Until Hal finds him on a food run.

**A/N:** **Ok I know that this was pretty crappy, but I promise it'll get better. Please Review and leave comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. So this is based off the first episode in season 1. Alright, here's the first chapter! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…except for Lexi.**

**Chapter 1: Live and Learn**

Getting ready for our scout with Tom Hal Karen and dye I was with the three masons. "So you'll be there right?" Matt asked his father in the back of the parked pickup truck. "Will you give this party thing a rest?" Hal asked his brother in an irritated tone. I gave him a look that said to shut up. It did.  
"Yeah I'm going to try to be there" his father replied ignoring Hal's rude interuption.

"I already know what I'm going to wish for" "Oh yeah, what?" I asked him with a smirk as I got another box out of the truck handing it to Ann. "Well I can't tell you!" Matt replied not looking up from his toy car. "Well you can tell me, I'm your father. You can tell me anything." Tom told his youngest son.  
"Hand me that sleeping bag" he asked me "are you sure" asked a hesitant Matt "of course! How else do you think you're gonna get what you ask for?" asked Hal who had yet to look up at his brother. I rolled my eyes while handing Tom the sleeping bag. "Well, I wish everything was just back to the way it was."  
Suddenly everything stopped as we listened to Matt's plea for normality.  
"Our house, my bike, school, my rip stick. And Ben. And mom."

Hal and I exchanged glances when the little one finished his wish. I reached up and touched my ring absent mindedly. "I thought you didn't like school." said Tom trying to ignore the elephant in the room and started to load boxes again. But I could see the sorrowful look in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

"Well I like it now. Dad, I just want everything back the way it was." said Matt finally looking up at his father. We all looked at the optimistic nine year old before us. Tom nodded and opened his arms. "c'mere" he said and Matt stood from his seat on the truck and climbed into his father's arms. Tom lifted him off of the truck and set him down on the concrete. "It's alright. So do I." he said.  
"It's going to be better." said Tom obviously trying to keep Matt's optimism and hope. I watch him kiss his son's forehead and smile at the family moment in front of me.

Tom turns around and grabs his jacket. Hal senses the much needed ice breaker and playfully tackles his younger brother. Matt turns and sees Hal's hand lay out in front of him and tries to slap it but Hal is too fast.  
"So slow" Hal says with a smile on his face. Matt sees this as a distraction and slaps the other hand.  
"faster than you" says Matt. I laugh a little.  
"Catchya later" Hal says bending over to Matt's height with both hands out. Matt slaps them both and they fist pound. "See you later" he says to his older brother.

I lean over to Matt's height and give him a kiss on the head. "Be good ok" he nods and gives me a hug. I slide my hand down his cheek as I walk to Hal and Tom's side. "Thanks" he tells us. I give him a small smile "hang in there old man" says Hal walking away.

I was with Jimmy waiting for the rest of the scouters to come back when I see Tom walk towards the statue in the middle of the garden.  
I walked to Tom's side and saw what he was looking at. A dead harnessed kid.  
"Somebody tried to take it off of him" he said  
" killed him. He's about the same age as you and Ben. My son. "He said the last part softly. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.  
"Ben's out there Tom. I can feel it." he looked over his shoulder with a sad smile and walked back to his seat on the steps.

We started to feel the earth shaking followed by loud metal footsteps. We heard the sound of engines as the miniature 'earthquake' had died down. Must've been the Mechs. As Hal and Karen came into view I saw this strange determined look on Hal's face. "Which way are they coming'" asks Tom  
"Ben's alive!" Hal yells at us as he quickly vets off his bike.  
"I saw him. I saw him" I stood there in shock and disbelief. "What?!" I asked Hal still not registering this newly found information. "He's harnessed but he's alive." Hal says sounding as if he's still registering it too.

Tom grabbed him by the shoulders and asks," are you sure it was him?" Hal's breathing is heavy as he answers," Dad, he's alive" both Masons have a slight smile on their faces. Hal looks at my stunned expression over his father's shoulder.  
"And we have to go get him. Alright so screw this food thing we gotta go get him right now."  
Tom grabs a hold of Hal's arm as he heads in the direction of his bike. "wait, wait, wait, wait"  
"dad it's Ben" I look at Tom as if he's crazy. This is Ben we are talking about. The same Ben that disappeared over six months ago. The same Ben who everyone has been saying is dead. My Ben. I'm just itching at the chance to go find him myself and Tom is telling us to wait?

"We gotta go get him" Hal finishes. "I'm in" I say as soon as the words leave Hal's mouth. "Me too" says Anthony. Being rational, Tom asks "how many skitters how many Mechs?" "I don't know there's like half a dozen." answers Hal in a rushed voice. "And more coming after them." "You said hundreds and airships" "who cares" yells Hal in an irritated voice cutting off his girlfriend and partner, Karen.  
"Alright, it's Ben." "I know let's go" says Karen  
"Hal!" I say loudly enough with stern. "Look I know that it's Ben but we can't just go in there." I tell him. He looks at me with disgust. "I thought you of all people would understand." he yelled at me.  
"Trust me when you first got here and told everyone that Ben is alive the first time, I was about ready to go right then. It's taking everything in me right now not to take one of your bikes and leave right now. But we need to strategize." I tell him walking in his direction. "It's too many" Tom says to Hal in a soft voice never taking his eyes off of him.

"We've got to stick to the mission. We've got to get the food we've gotta take it back to the group and then we'll get Ben." he said thinking the situation through. Hal looked at him in shock. "No" he started to back away to his bike. "I'm going to get him right now with or without you." Tom shook his head "no" and ran towards his son. "Hal!" I yelled trying to snap him out of his stubborn state. As much as it hurts I understand where Tom is coming from and I know that we need a great plan to grab Ben. I watch as the two Mason's fight on the ground. When Tom has finally gotten Hal in control. He stands up and gives us orders. We find out what direction the Mechs are coming from and an out our new food route. "If everything goes bad don't wait for us. You go and move fast." "But Tom-" "no Lexi you run you understand me?" I think about it for a while and nod reluctantly. I can't imagine losing the closest people to family I have left. Jimmy was starting to doubt our route saying that it's a trap. "Listen, they die just like us." Said dye wisely. Always the Asians. I knew Tom wanted to say something in reply to Jimmy but I beat him to it.  
"Hey, Jimmy I know you're scared and o know you don't like it but we can beat them. We don't have to kill them all we just have to kill enough of them. If we make it too costly too painful they'll leave. They're the wolves we've gotta be porcupines. If we can hurt them they'll leave." I told Jimmy looking him straight in the eye but I know that everyone was listening intently. "Yeah well it hasn't worked so far." "Well it will and it has before." I looked up at Tom with that last part hoping he caught the message. "Professor" I said with a suggestive tone. He smirked at me and went on to say, "history is full of inferior forces creating so much trouble that the invading army leaves." he starts to name all these different wars that this strategy has been used in, but no one seemed to understand but me. Tim looked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I roll my eyes and say," red sox, Yankees, 04." they all start to smile. Tom gives me a smile which I return. "We can beat him" he ends confidently.

As everyone went back to waiting Tom came over to me and asked," so when did you start giving great motivational speeches? What happened to the shy girl who didn't do anything in public?" he smirked. I shrugged my shoulders as everyone watched our encounter. "I guess I learn from the best" I say sweetly battering my eyelashes. "Please flattery will get you nowhere" he replied with and everyone chuckled. Hal with his mason smirk said" watch out dad your job may be on the rocks. Looks as though we have our own little motivational speaker right here. I rolled my eyes as he walked over to me "great even when I try to be helpful I become labeled forever. Your never gonna let me live this down are you?" ask with both fake and real irritation. "Of course I'm not!" he put an arm around my shoulders. "Aww it looks like our little second mass princess is growing up. I remember when you used to flinch when someone ran with scissors now look at you! Carrying around gums looking tough and stuff." he responds giving me a big wet kiss to my cheek. Everyone is laughing so hard as I wipe the kiss off my face. He better watch where he puts that mouth of his. Karen is the jealous type.

As we get ready for the food raid later that night Tom comes over to talk to me. "Thank you for breaking the tension out there earlier today." "It was no problem." I told him brushing it off. "No really. And the way you brought Hal out of his stump-" "hey" I cut him off. "Hal is just needed space to clear head. He was laughing when you cracked that joke about me, so don't sweat it. You're doing a great job of raising these boys." I told him knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You know I always thought of you as a daughter I've ever had. And your already a sister to the boys." for some reason being thought of as a sister to Ben hurt was a low blow. I felt really...bad? "Of course not to all of them." he continued. My head snapped up "what" he smiled but easily changed the subject. " with the four of you in the house so comfortable around each other it just looked." he chuckled "me and Rebecca told your parents we were going to adopt you one day with all the time you spent with us." he said. I smiled. "I like to think of you guys as my family now." I say after a long pause. "You, Matt, Hal. Ben." I looked down as I said his name. "Well we always considered you as part of ours." I still had my head down. He pulled me into a fatherly loving embrace. "We're going to find him. Don't worry. He'll be fine." the hug was cut short by Hal coming over to tell us that they were moving out.

Inside the food storage barn we move as quickly and quietly as possible. I garb a shopping cart and start grabbing every nonperishable food item in sight. "Oomph!" I hear someone scream and fall in Hal's direction. "Hal!" I whisper screamed. I walk down to his isle to find him on the ground where he fell off his ladder, and a skitter standing on the shelf above him. Before I can react I see Tom at the end of the isle firing at the ugly creature. "Hal get up!" I yell. He finally comes out of his shock and runs in my direction while the skitter is occupied with Tom. As Hal and I turn the corner to the next isle we find a Mech's back right in front of us. My heart starts to pound as it slowly turns. It lifts its gun to fire and that's when I gain control of my body. I push Hal away as I move in the other direction before the Mech hit us. It soon turned its attention toward Tom. I pull out my M14 from around my back and shoot at the Mech from behind right before it can get to him. When I've got its full attention I don't have any idea what to do. My mind goes blank so I do the one thing everyone does in that situation. Run. I take off down an isle and turn into a next. I zig zag threw a few more and then I hear a loud explosion. I turn around and go towards the boom. I find Tom in front of a burning Mech.

Once the everything settled down a bit we grabbed what we had and left quickly not wanting to bring any more attention towards ourselves. The second mass was located in a safe green area. When we got there were huge crowds of people coming to our truck. We made our way through the many people to find Weaver.  
Tom and Weaver stared at each other for a split second before Tom dismissed everyone out of the room other than Hal. "No Lexi you stay too" weaver ordered. I looked at Tom before making my way back to the front of the table. Hal calls me the princess of the second mass for a reason. After everyone found out that both of my parents died in the first hit they took pity on me and were very lenient. But because of my 'loving personality' that Karen says I have, their pity act became real. I help out on camp a lot. I don't just stay in one section. I help with kitchen duty, play with the kids and help them with their homework, help with laundry, give my services to Lourdes and Ann in the hospital, I pray with Lourdes, etc. But most of all I'm a fighter and Captain Weaver loves me. Not as much as Jimmy but it's something. He say that I'm a strong girl if I can get back up with as much fierce energy to fight and help the second mass as much as I do right after my parents deaths. But I just try not to think about them.

"My son Ben is alive." Tom says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hal saw him." Hal nods his head lightly.  
Weaver was quick to answer "we're not going back. The next objective is the active armory." "I know "Tom responds just as quickly. "And after we take the active armory I'm gonna go back out there to get him." he says. "So am I" Hal interjects. "Are ya" says Weaver his head turning my way. "You shouldn't even have to ask. You already know my answer." I told him with looking straight into his eyes. "Well I'm your commanding officer. And we're not going back 'you're' not going back." he said looking at the three of us. Tom stepped forward and looked the Captain in the eye. "What would you do if you had the chance to get your kids back? He's my son." there was a long pause in the silent shed. "You'll never kill enough of them to get him back." weaver said eerily creepy. "They die just like us. You just have to get...close." said Tom. And with that we backed out or the room.

I watched as Matt was about to blow out his ninth birthday candle. "I got it" says Hal as he came up behind me. "Just wait" I say and turn my attention back to Matt. I smile as I see him bite into his cupcake. I overheard Tom say," I'm sorry I didn't have anything" and that was our cue. "Dad" said Hal as we jogged up to the two. "What" he asked. "You forgot the thing I answered hoping he'd follow along.

"Yeah the thing he got for you" said Hal. Matt handed Tom his unfinished cupcake and reached for the present wrapped in a towel and rope. Hal chuckled" go on see it. It's from dad." I smiled at the whole scene.  
"I know what this is. A rip stick." said Matt in awe. I went by his side with the helmet from behind my back and placed it on his head.  
"Ride fool you've oh got like ten minutes" said Hal said and let out a small yelp as I slapped his arm.  
And then Matt got on his board and rode. It was a beautiful sight. The whole camp stopped to look at him. It's the first time any of us have seen true happiness in a child's face. Matt's loo k of pure joy just illuminated throughout the whole camp. The fact that he shared with the other kids giving them the same enjoyment was a sight. The whole second mass was looking with small smiles on their faces. Buy like all good things it came to an end and we were on the road to a new location.  
I saw Tom looking at a drawing that Matt had drawn in school the other day. What touches my heart is that I was there. Hal comes up behind Tom with me and says, "that does not look like me." We laugh and get on the road.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. Hope y'all liked it. Lexi's adventures are based off of what happens in the episodes throughout the series. Just a little information. Ok guys don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but school just started back up agian and things have been crazy. Once again Falling Skies belongs to TNT and Steven Spielberg. **

**Here's chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: The Armory**

So, just one more thing to do before we can go find Ben. Find more weapons. I can't believe we're this close to finding Ben. I mean no one knows for sure what'll happen but I have a feeling we'll see him very soon.

"Alright people let's go" I hear Tom yell to the scouters going with him to the weaponry barn a few blocks down. This is it. The last task before looking for _him_. I grabbed my gun and headed out with Hal, Karen, Tom, Anthony, and some other guy I didn't know.

We run silently to the opening of the building. I'm next to a crate making sure the coast is clear when I hear a gasp from behind me. I whip my head around to see some sort of arrow sticking out of his abdomen. Before I can say anything another one hits him right around the same area. Stuck in shock he starts randomly shooting his gun everywhere before he hits the ground. I hit the floor in cover of the firing bullets. I see Anthony drag him out of his spot on the concrete to a spot behind a crate.  
I watch as Anthony holds the man in his arms looks at Tom and signals that he's dead.

"oh Johnny man I've been hit!"  
"What the hell happened?"  
"Well what do you think just happened I've been shot."  
I hear two voices on the other side of the crate in front of me. I turn my head to the next aisle over to see a man rolling around holding his leg in pain.

"What do you want?" asks Tom from behind the wall next me. "Well, you." the voice on the other side responds. "And the gun." the place began to shake. We all looked up to hear what it was. Mechs.

"Listen, hear that? If you start firing robots come in. If you don't do what we say we'll start picking you off without so much as a whisper. There is no other choice. Put down your guns and come with us." I look at Tom and see the gears in his head grinding. But as soon as I see the reluctant look on his face I know this doesn't end well. He shakes his head at Anthony and I and we prepare to fire. "Why don't you shine a light on yourself? See who I'm talking to." He says bringing his gun up. "Why don't I shine a light on these two instead?" the man replied. Oh no. I turn to look down the aisle and find Hal and Karen at gun point with flashlights shown on them. Great. Now we're captives. I let out sigh out of frustration and lower my gun knowing that we can't win this one. I give Tom a look and he just shakes his head. "Put down your guns now." says the mystery man who finally shows his face. "Or these two get skewered." Tom looks over at the three of us and nods his head. The rest of the guys lower their weapons and we walk out of our hiding spot with our hands held up.

One man takes me roughly by the arm and checks my body for weapons. But I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason he was touching me. "Excuse me but that's not yours go touch." I tell him rudely. He just smiles evilly and responds "but it will be" before he placed a black bag overly head.

I feel the gun on back never wavering to giving men an opportunity to escape. Having no idea where I am walking to I decide to make up all the worst case scenarios. The can be taking us to the roof and pushing us over the edge. Oh I guess not. I survived the turn. Ooh! They can be bringing us to a room where we have to sit and watch each other get shot in the head. Suddenly I feel two hands take me by the shoulders and push my down into a seat, taking me away from my thoughts. The black bag is removed from my head and the first thing I notice is that we are in an auditorium. I look around to see everyone else making sure we're all still together. I'm sitting between Anthony and Hal with my arms tied behind my back.

I hear struggling and turn my attention back to the stage where the man who got shot by the leg is letting out strangled cries of pain. "Get it out! You gotta dose me up buddy! Come on come on come on come on." he says repeatedly. I see a man with long brown hair calmly dipping a rag into a bowl of water. I watch as I see another man standing over his injured companion and inject something in his neck. He instantly stops struggling and his whole body relaxes. "How's it look buddy?" "He's bleeding hard in the leg." "Probably hit an artery. Some of it bled out already. Use your belt and make it tight." I watch as one man takes off his belt and ties it to the leg of this drugged guy on the ground. "any of you happen to be a born micro surgeon. Fix my brother." says the man with long hair as he walks down the steps of the stage.

I finally got a good look at him. He looks at least thirty five. He's got a beard like Tom's and long tresses. He'd actually be handsome if it wasn't for the dirt and grime in his face. But unapproachable because of his drunken stature and bad guy demeanor. I hear him try to get information out of us. But when he holds a gun to Tom's forehead, Hal says everything. "We can get you more guns." "Where? I thought you were all just a bunch of strangers thrown together by fate." said the man with Tom still at gunpoint. "We're the resistance alright we're a part of the second Massachusetts." No Hal! He gave away our cover. I know that his dad is at gunpoint but come on. You have to think in situations like these.

I watch as Tom's face twists up at what Hal has just revealed. "Go on" says the man. He lowers his gun and lets out a low chuckle. The second Massachusetts; well, how revolutionary war. So what do you got? Drums, dry cornered hats?"

Hal looks him in the eye and says "no we have guns." I shut my eyes tight not believing what I'm hearing. He's giving away every piece of information. The man reached over and grabbed Hal swiftly and threw him on the ground. "What you have punk, is a fifty cal mount on the back of a GTO. You got a hundred and eleven fighters and two hundred civilians camped out in the big meadow. I've been watching you for two days. That's why we were sneaking out the armory. Figured you'd be looking for guns." be pulled out a knife "I'm not going to kill your old man." he pressed it against Hal's neck. The guys behind us are trying to hold us down as we all struggle out of our binds and try to help Hal. "Now he is your old man isn't he?" he set the knife down and grabbed Hal by the hair pulling him up. "We are not going to kill anybody. Not yet" he says kissing Hal on the cheek. He sends Hal back out to town to tell weaver about the situation, wanting to negotiate. The man sends the rest of us out so that he and Tom can 'chat'.

So here's how it went down. We get captured by a group of crack head drunks, lose a man not even a minute after we enter the armory, one man gets shot in the artery and Hal gets turned into the messenger boy.

Waiting to be called back in that auditorium is nerve wrecking. I can't see anything because they've placed the bag back on our heads. I sure hope Hal can get us help. I start to think about Ben. What is he going through right now? I know that he's harnessed but what's he going threw in his mind? Is he still...Ben? I felt something hit my spine and it jerked me out of my thoughts. "Move" the person behind me says. I walked and soon I was seated in the chairs in the auditorium. As soon as they take off my mask I find Dr. Glass above the unconscious man on stage with blue rubber gloves on.

I hear the leader of the little rebel squad say that the injured man named Billy, a girl named Maggie, and a guy named Q-ball we in charge. "We're taking a trip down to the second Massachusetts." he says in a mocking voice as he and a few of his men make their way out of the building.

We are all sitting in silence as our captors watched us in moving.

"Get up." says Billy not seeming to send the messages to anyone. "He's talking to you" says Maggie pointing her gun at me from her place on the stairs. I stare at Billy not getting up feeling everyone's eyes on me. "I said GET UP!" he yells echoing throughout the auditorium. I send a shard glare at him as I slowly get up and suddenly feel the eyes of everyone including the dirty scumbag in front of me watching me. That's it. Now turn around. I want to see what we've got." he says with a chuckle. "Look at you. You are a pretty one. We're going to have ourselves a good time you know that?" he tells me. "Look at her. She's so excited she's trembling" he says laughing loudly. I look over at Tom and Hal trying to compose themselves but I can see the murderous glares on their faces. No one messes with the Mason family.

"Hey" says Maggie grabbing everyone's attention and pulling Billy out of his laughter. "Is Billy going to live" she asked strangely to Dr. Glass. "Well yes as long as it's not infected." Billy looks over to Maggie and asks "hey what are you asking that for-" but Billy never gets to finish his question because Maggie shoots him in the chest making him instantly dead. She turns and does the same to Q-ball. I turn to look at Maggie in surprise. Her face is hard to read as she puts her gun back in its slot. "After they grabbed me three months ago, Billy…let's just say he deserved to die." Still in shock I stare at her waiting for the rest of the story. "Q-ball thought he was better because he brought chocolate." She looked over at me and bit her lip. "He wasn't."

As she and Dr. Glass untied us she asked me " hey kid, you alright?" I nodded and responded. "It's Alexis, actually." "Well, _Alexi_s, I hope you're better with a gun than with hiding your emotions from a group of banshees." she said with a smirk.

When we l got back to the second mass capturing pope, the man in charge of the druggies, in the process I find out that I have myself a roommate.

"Alexis" yells out weaver as I walked to my dinner table. He is standing at the foot of it with Maggie. "You know I'm right here right. You don't have to yell." I tell him as I place my plate at my seat kissing Matt on the top of his head as I pass his chair.

"Meet your new roomie." he says less than excited. "What!?" says Maggie everyone at my table is looking at me now Hal trying to keep in his laughter. "Is there a problem" the captain asked  
"No sir there isn't" I told him less cheerful than most. "Listen I don't have time to babysit fifteen year old kids in my spare time." says Maggie obviously annoyed. I am really getting tired of people like her. "Well I don't have time for people who think I'm a helpless child when I can take care of myself. From what I understand, guessing your age, just a few years ago you were like those girls weren't you Margret" I shoot back not able to hold my tongue. Hal and Tom smirked and Matt giggled while the others were in shock of what I said to the girl that could literally murder me in my sleep. "Well I guess that's settled then." said weaver with a hint of a smile going back to his dinner which left Maggie with a shocked expression. "You've got guts kid. Now you just have to learn how to hold it back when you're around the wrong people" she said with smirk which I returned. With that she turned on her heel and went in line for dinner. I looked back down at my plate and yelled "see ya later roomie!" she raised her hand without turning around. When I looked back up everyone was staring at me weirdly (unless you were a mason) "what?"

I went into my room later that day to find Maggie already there. "You know. This could be the start of something great." I told her in a sing songy voice.  
"Actually I think it could" she reached her hand out to me. "Hi I'm Margret but call me Maggie." I took her hand and shook it. "Alexis but call me Lexi" she smirked and I returned it. This is going to be interesting. We hear a knock on the door and turn our heads to find Tom standing in the door way. "Am I interrupting something?" he asks looking between us. "No not at all. Is there something you need?" I ask him. ' Yes, actually. Can I talk to you in the hallway?" I look at him suspicious and nod. He stands back so that I can get out of the room first and he soon follows.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask as we make our way through the hallway, dodging playing kids. "It's about the mission for Ben." I give him a look to keep talking. "You're not coming with us." He says not looking at me. I stop walking and stare at him. "What do you mean I'm not coming?" I ask him shocked and angered. "I need you to stay here and take care of the civilians. They're a bit shaking up about having Pope and Maggie here." He tells me in a low voice, not looking at me. "That's not the only reason." I tell him through clenched teeth. "Just stay here, and that's an order." He tells me. Now I'm livid. "An order? Since when do you have the right to give me an order? Last time I checked, Weaver was in charge." I tell him with my voice getting louder. I can feel people looking at us now, but I don't care. I can't believe he's taking me off this mission! He knows I want to look for Ben. "Well since I'm leading the group, you have to follow my orders and if you don't like that you can go ask Weave for all I care, because I already talked to him and he thinks it's a good idea." He says getting in my face. He has the voice he has on when one of the boys do something wrong. I look up at him glaring, but keep my mouth shut because I know I can't do anything. "Good, now go back to Maggie." He tells me not letting go of my eyes. I let out a frustrated sigh as I walk back down to my room with Maggie.

I watch as Tom and Matt throw the ball around with their sticks later that night. I still can't believe that they're going to find Ben without me. "You know why I can't take you right?" Tom yells over at me. "Ya I know." I say sourly. Tom walked over to me with his eyebrows raised. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I know that you want me here to console Matt and so that you can scope everything out before you'll let me come and join in. I can understand that. But listen, next time I'm going no matter what and you're not going to stop me. Okay?" I told him straight in the eye. "okay." he says reluctantly. He goes back to his game with Matt and soon enough the rest of the scouts come out to of the school. I watch as they walk in the distance. "Do you think they'll find him?" says a worried Matt. I put my arm around his shoulders in comfort. Of course they will I say steering him away from his family's fading figures.

**A/N: Alright I hope y'all liked it! Make sure to Review until next time. :)**


End file.
